Destiny
Destiny is one of the main heroines made by pm58790. Biography A young orphanage who was used a test subject for the Ultimate Warrior Biogentic experiment, escaped from her testing cell. As her dark genetic DNA corrupting within her blood. With a new hope for her city known as Miami, Destiny controls her newfound powers in order to find the shell of her former self. The Legacy of Destiny *''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon (2006-2007)'' *''Drawn to Life (2007)'' *''Mass Effect (2007)'' *''LittleBigPlanet (2008)'' *''Guitar Hero World Tour (2008)'' *''Saints Row 2 (2008-2009)'' *''Guitar Hero 5 (2009)'' *''Band Hero (2009)'' *''The Sims 3 (2009)'' *''WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2010 (2009)'' *''Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (2009)'' *''Rock Band 2 (2009)'' *''LEGO Rock Band (2009)'' *''Mass Effect 2 (2010)'' *''Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock (2010)'' *''WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2011 (2010)'' *''Rock Band 3 (2010)'' *''Tron Evolution: Battle Grids (2010)'' *''LittleBigPlanet 2 (2011)'' *''Saints Row: The Third (2011)'' *''WWE '12 (2011)'' *''Mass Effect 3 (2012)'' *''WWE '13 (2012)'' *''Saints Row IV (2013)'' *''WWE 2K14 (2013)'' *''Soulcalibur: Lost Swords (2013)'' Appearance Destiny is wearing a punk-emo brown jacket. Under her jacket is a green short-sleeved shirt. She also wears blue jeans pants with a steampunk belt, a silky blue glove on her right, a punk fingerless glove on her left, and wears steampunk boots on her feet. She also wears blue cool glasses with or without. When she's in normal mode, she got shaggy red hair and got blue eyes. When she's in Awakened mode, her hair was changed into a yellow bang with red edges and her eyes glows white. She also has a mark on right eye. And her nails from her fingers and toes grow when she's in her different form. For Tron Evolution, she wears a sleeveless Tron suit with long sleeves gloves and short boots. When she was a young girl, she wears a bang on her right hair. Her dress is much similar to Rachel Alucard's, but with a different color. Personality Destiny is a self-confident, very sexual, yet cheerful punk girl. As she likes boys, rock music, and the city. When Destiny is in Awakened mode, she acts like a beast from within. Lost control of her original self. For older games, she's very mature and sexual. Theme Song Destiny's theme song is "Reality", composed by Jim Johnston. Sprites Trivia *Transforming into Dark Destiny inspired from Devil Jin from Tekken, Dark Phoenix from Marvel's X-Men, and Dark Jak from Jak & Daxter. *In WWE 2K series, she is one of the characters with two era attires, same as former WWE diva, Lita. **In WWE '12, she became a ruthless and dangerous WWE diva as began her rivalry with the Divas of Doom (Beth Phoenix & Natalya). **From WWE debut to SmackDown vs. Raw 2011, she was the femme fatale diva of all time, up until WWE '12. In WWE '13 and WWE 2K14, her femme fatale persona returns as a different era version of herself. Gallery Artworks Commander Destiny Shepard.jpg|Destiny as Commander Shepard Drawn to Life series LittleBigPlanet/LittleBigPlanet 2 Pm58790.jpg|Destiny, with CYPHER300, Purple Monkey, and Blackseeker Pm58790 Logo -2.jpg|Destiny with Purple Monkey (center), CYPHER300, Crashsmash, Bombbash, Manny Glover (left), Blackseeker, Kevin Martin, and Miranda Kneader Martin (right) Pm58790 Logo (LittleBigPlanet).jpg Saints Row the Third Saints Row IV Soulcalibur V Navigation Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters from America Category:Good Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Champions Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Soul of Nightmare Category:WWE Divas Champions Category:Nine in the Purplenoon